Jen and Tilly: Time is of the essence and the essence is of you
by jellyalways
Summary: A story of lust, love and heartbreak. What if Jen and Tilly got found out?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so sorry Tilly. I just can't do this anymore"  
She watched as she saw the face of the beautiful teenager crumble. She could see that her eyes were tearing up and her lower lip began to quiver slightly. "But Jen...I don't understand" she whispered just loud enough for it to be audible. Jen looked down at the ground. Her hands were holding each other in a tight grip as she twiddled her thumbs in circles. She couldn't even bring herself to look the teen in the eyes. She was a coward and she knew it. "You know how much my"  
"Yeah Jen, I know!" Tilly snapped. "I know how much your job means to you. How much art means to you. You've said it a million times. But never have I once asked you to give it up for me. How many times have you ended us now eh? Three, four times? Do you have any idea how much it hurts?" Tilly continued to rant. She couldn't stress how much it affected her, every time she was dropped and picked up again, like she was some sort of toy. Jen forced herself to take her eyes off the floor and into the eyes of the hurting girl. She could see her frustration, she knew and she could feel it too. She parted her lips to respond but nothing seemed to come out. A loud rumble of thunder broke the painful silence and as it did so rain began to gently fall from the sky. Gradually beginning to get heavier and colder as it hit both of their faces. Tilly was shivering from the cold, Jen could remember her once telling of how she hated the rain and how much the thunder freaked her out. With that in mind she approached the girl and began to wrap her arms around her. Tilly pushed her off whilst pulling a look of shock and disgust.  
"I cant believe you!" She cried.  
Jen was persistent, she began to unzip her coat to give to her.  
"Jen what is wrong with you?" Her tone was so hurtful and cold, she barely even recognized it herself. "I just thought...' Jen started.  
"What? You thought that you'd lend me your coat and everything will be alright? Have you forgot that you just broke up with me? Why do you even do this, it just hurts even more!' As she reached the end of the sentence she felt her voice crack and Jen was pretty sure she was crying. She felt her heart breaking.

Drip.

Jen opened her eyes slowly until she saw the change of surrounding and instead they shot open. She looked around, she was in her room. It was a dream, thank god, she let out a sigh of relief. Another drip hit her on the forehead causing her to look up at the ceiling. There must've been a leak she thought. She got out of her bed and was shocked by how cold it was, she looked to her window which she saw was closed and covered in frost. She walked over to it and used the palm of her hand to rub the condensation off. She was greeted by the view of a winter wonderland. The garden out front was covered by a sheet of pure white snow as was the roof to her jeep. Still little flakes of snow fell from the sky, landing delicately on whatever it hit first.

Jen smiled. She had loved the snow and it reminded her that it was only a few more days until Christmas. She would be heading back home for Boxing Day and she couldn't wait to spend time with her family who she hadn't saw in months. It would also be the first time she wouldn't be with them on Christmas day, instead she would stay with Diane who was having a party on the evening which she was very much looking forward to attending. "Just one more day" she thought as she turned around to face her alarm clock. It was 5:30am and already she was wide awake. It was her last day at work before she would have two weeks of doing whatever she pleased.

She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out some jeans, a vest, a shirt and a jumper. She then went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of knickers, bra and a pair of thick black socks and made her way to the bathroom for a shower. She decided that she would go on a walk before heading off to the sixth form. Making the most of the snow before it would get ruined by car tire marks and footprints. She got dressed and went downstairs. It was only 5.45am. She put on her coat, the same one she was wearing when she went to the beach with Tilly and wrapped up warm before grabbing her bag and keys and walking out the front door.

She decided she would go to the park, she reluctantly found a bench amongst the snow, which seem to be camouflaging everything, and wiped off the cold heap before sitting on it. She pulled a notebook and pen out off her handbag and began to sketch the sight in front of her. Capturing the memory. Despite her cold fingers the detail of the picture was quite magnificent and after ten minutes she forgot her surroundings, she no longer felt the cold she was just consumed what she was doing. This was what made her love art. She loved how she could just forget everything, she was able to get lost in it and it took her to a carefree place.

Suddenly she felt her neck be hit by cold ice. She jumped up in shock as she felt it slide down her back. She had been knocked back to earth. She turned around was greeted by a cheeky smile. "I've got a great aim don't you think?" She said through her laughter. Jen looked at the girl. She looked at her ginger hair and how it curled perfectly into her face, she had a pure white completion that stood out even more because of how it blent with the snow. Jens eyes then trailed down to her lips, her plump lips which had been coated by a ruby red lipstick. "Jen, are you okay?" She asked stepping closer towards her.  
Without removing eye contact Jen swiftly picked up some snow from the bench and threw it at her. Tilly let out a little squeal as the unexpected snow hit her, she giggled and ran after Jen with a big block of ice in her hand. They both ran along the park laughing as Tilly threatened to throw the ice as revenge. After a while Jen could feel a stitch. "Okay, okay. I give up!" She said as she threw her arms up into the air. Tilly smirked, she made her way closer to Jen. She got so close that they could smell each others sweet perfume. Tilly dropped the ice on the floor and slid her arms around Jens waist, they looked into each others eyes until Tilly lent in and placed a long lingering kiss upon Jens lips.

"I wish we could spend every morning like this" Tilly whispered. 


	2. Chapter 2

They stayed at the park until it was 7am. They sat on the bench together and discussed things like every other couple did. They told each other what they did on the weekend which they unfortuantly werent able to spend with each other. Tilly told Jen of how her father had encouraged her to spend the day at work with him and how boring ot was while Jen was being tortured by Diane who had forced her to attend hula-hooping class with her.  
"Jen honestly, i think spending a day in an office doing nothing all day is worse than going to hulahopping classes!"  
Jen raised her eyebrow.  
"Babe. I spent two hours in a tiny room full of sweaty elderly women who risk breaking their hips in order to impress the coach! Even worse i was right at the back, i witnessed it all!"  
They both began to laugh, Tilly could just imagine Jen's face.  
"Okay maybe you win." she smiled.  
Jen gently tapped the girls nose with her finger tip before releasing her beautiful grim that never failed to melt Tilly's heart.  
"So what were you doing taking a walk in the freezing cold at 6am anyway missy?" winked Jen.  
"I could ask you the same thing! But no, im a early riser anyway and it was a shock to see the snow so i though id make the most of it!"  
It was times like this that Jen couldnt help but admire the girl, she loved how much they had in common.

In the distance a dog could be heard barking as its owner took it for a walk. For Jen, this was a clear indication that it was time to make her way to work. She was cautious to be seen around Tilly. "Come on babe, lets make our way to school now!" Jen said as she picked up her handbag.  
"Really? But its only just gone 7!" replied Tilly glancing at her watch.  
"Well i guess youre not the only early riser then! Come on ill buy us coffee on the way!"

They made there way to Jens snow covered Jeep. Tilly could sense that Jen was worrying about being seen with her so she walked as fast as her boots would allow her. They got into the car and were greeted by a gentle warmth that they both craved after being out in the cold for over two hours. They drove to the cafe whilst singing along to the songs being played on the radio. "Aw babe, so in tune!" teased Jen as she took off her seat belt. "You want a coffee, yeah?"  
"Yes please." Tilly nodded. She watched Jen smile at her and get out of the car and walk into the cafe. Tilly remained in the car, she blushed to herself as she recalled the events that had happened this morning so far. She remembered how they chased each other round the park, how they gifted each other with little kisses every so often and even just now how Jen had asked her if she wanted a coffee as casually as she did. It was all the little things like that, that made Tilly feel as though her and Jen were a real couple who had a real chance with their relationship. It wasnt that she didnt want them to have a chance. That wasnt the case at all, but spending all your relationship having to survive from glances for as long as weeks at a time wasnt healthy for either of them. That's why when moments like these come along she found herself becoming overwelmed.

The sound of the door being unlocked was followed by Jen getting back into the Jeep accompanied by drinks. She handed Tilly her hot drink while taking her own and taking a small sip from it. She made a sound of approval before turning to Tilly who also seemed to be enjoying hers. "Thanks Jen!" She managed to say after finally peeling her lips from the lid.  
"It's fine." She replied as she lent forward and quickly kissed her cheek.  
She started the exhaust back up and began driving towards the sixth form. As she reached over to change gear she felt Tillys hand gentle place itself upon hers. She felt herself blush a little. The little moments like these were the ones that always gave Jen butterflies.

Before she turned the corner and drove into the car park she parked to the side of the road to allow Tilly to get out there. There were cameras scattered all around the car park as Jen knew and no way was she going to caught through one. To go so far with their relationship and to then be soiled by a few security cameras just wasnt worth the risk. They quickly waved goodbye as Jen carried on driving.

She parked up in her regular spot and as usual there were only a few cars parked there already. She got out and trudged her way through the snow and to boot of her car, taking out folders and books she needed for today. Once she had it all she locked up and walked up to the doors and up into her room. She put her stuff down on the desk and slouched down into her chair. She looked up at the clock, it was 7:30am! This made Jen feel a bit uneasy as she was used to being in by 7 at the latest. She was a perfectionist and in order for things to be perfect they need to be organized. She took a deep breath and began preparations for her first lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry i keep forgetting to write an intro but oh my gosh just wanted to thank You all for the support. Sorry for the small chapters promise to try and make them longer. Hope your all enjoying the Jelly storyline :-)

The day dragged for both of them but before they knew it, it was the end of the day. Yet again another day where they both consumed each others minds. Things seemed to be really looking up fpr the pair of them. Their rekindled romance seemed to be going as well as it could be ever since they opened up to other about their feelings. Jen had promised herself to try and loosen up a little as Tilly always told her. She knew that now Maddie, Neil amd Jono were gone she was often a bit lonely. Now more than ever she needed someone to rely on and Jen made it her goal to be that person.

On the other hand, Tilly had promised to accept the fact that they cant be together as much as most couples and that a lot of sneaking around would have to take place but it would all be worth it. Tilly had told Jen of how it sometimes disheartened her that they couldnt be open about things and how it drove her to frustration, but Jen felt the same and reassured her. It often did seem as though they werent a real couple sometimes. What killed them both the most was having to walk past each other everyday pretending that they were just strangers. Pretending that they werent madly in love and that they werent each others worlds. But they were a couple, they were together and thats what gave them hope.

With it only being three days until Christmas Jen knew she needed to head to town tonight in order to avoid the Christmas Eve shopping madness. She hadnt really a clue what to get Tilly, but she knew she wanted it to be something sweet to give along with the hand made gifts she'd already had ready. She was sure Tilly would be in agreement that gifts that had been made with lots of time and effort put into them where more meaningful than those simply bought.

Tilly had been a lot more prepared than Jen. She had made her presents weeks in advance and had been dying to give them to her ever since. Tilly was having mixed feelings about christmas this year. She was excited as she was every year, that she got to spend time with her family and also attend Dianes party (which she assumed Jen would naturally be going to as well) but on the downside it was her first one without Maddie. It was like an anchor in her heart that weighed her down whenever she felt as though she may start to feel happy again.

Tilly sighed. She lay in bed as she began making a start on her essay that needed to be in by the time they went back to school. "So much for relaxing" She thought. After writing her first few paragraphs she decided to leave it for today and make a start on wrapping up all the christmas presents she had bought. This year she had really splashed out on gifts for everyone.

Jen opened the door to the house and was greeted by Diane who lay on the sofa watching television. "Alright love?" she asked without even moving her eyes from the television. "Im fine, just did a bit of christmas shopping."  
Diane looked round at her and acknowledged the fact she was carrying hardly any bags.  
"Yeah looks like your hands full there!" she joked.  
Jen took her bags upstairs. It was true. She was completely hopeless at finding gifts and had came back with next to nothing. She was just glad that she had found something to give to Tilly. "Ill just have to go out again soon." she reassured herself.  
She felt her mobile vibrate in her pocket she pulled it out to see a text from Tilly. Quickly she clicked and read it. 'Hey baby, are you okay? miss you already x'  
Jen smiled at her phone.  
'Just been doing my christmas shopping haha what have u been up to? miss you x'  
"JENNN!" She could hear Diane shouting for her downstairs.  
"YEAH?"  
"ME AND SINEAD ARE GOING OUT TONIGHT SO WE'LL SEE YOU LATER LOVE!" "OH OKAY!" And with that the door slammed shut and all was silent. Without hesitation Jen picked her phone back up and dialled Tillys number.  
"Hello?" she heard the cute voice on the other line say.  
"Hey you!"  
"Whats up? You dont usually ring me?"  
"Yeah well maybe, im all alone in the house and will be all night. Maybe i need someone company."  
"Oh really? All night?"  
"Yeah, i was wondering if you might want to come over. Thats if you havent any better offers?" Jen teased. "Hm, maybe ill have to think about it!" Tilly teased back and with that she hung up.

Sometimes Jen couldnt believe how much of a flirt Tilly was towards her. It was as though she knew how much her playing hard to get drove her crazy. Her phone buzzed as she recieved a message that read 'See u in 5 xx' It was going to be a great night.

Quater of an hour later the door bell rang, Jen looked into the mirror once more before running downstairs. For some reason she felt nervous, she took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hello beautiful!"  
Tilly looked up and blushed, she still hadnt got used to all the compliments yet. "Hi you, is it okay to come in?" "Yes of course it is!" Tilly walked into the living room as Jen closed the door behind her. "So what did you have planned for this evening?" "Well" Jen started as she walked closer over to her lover. "I was thinking a movie, some wine and um, seeing where it goes from there" She winked as she lent into Tilly. Their lips locked in a soft encounter. God how they had both missed each others lips. As it escalated their hands began to feel over each others bodies and the kiss began to get more passionate. Jen physically had to pull herself away before they started something that they had all night to finish anyway.  
"So...Ill just go get the drinks then." She said flustered.  
Tilly nodded and sat down on the sofa in order to stop her legs from giving way underneath her. The power Jen had over her was incredible and to describe it using merely words would be impossible and sound cliche. "So, what were you thinking watching?" Jen said as she came from the kitchen holding a bottle of red wine and two glasses.  
"What have you got?"  
Jen looked up at her as she opened up the bottle and began to tip the liquid into the glasses. "What do you mean 'what have you got?' have you not heard that Diane has recently bought netflix and we can now watch anything we like?! because thats all ive heard this week!" "Oh my god, yeah actually Sinead mention about her mum going on about it."  
"Honestly babe, she's fansinated! I say we check out what all the fuss is about!"  
She took the remote and began to look through the movie selection. Diane was right they really did have everything.

In the end they settled to watch Saw. Something Jen wasnt very keen on, but Tilly insisted. Jen wasnt a lover of horror movies and certainly didnt approve of the over use of blood and horrible torture scenes, but having Tilly snuggled up to her throughout it make things bareable. Every so often during the jumpy scenes she could Tilly flinch and she used it as an excuse to wrap her arms around her even tighter.

After another ten minutes Jen was getting bored, she got up and told Tilly she was just going upstairs. She went up the stairs and into the bathroom where she re-did her make up. She concerntrated as she applied the red lipstick upon her soft lips before puckering. She heard footsteps behind her as she did so and turned around to see Tilly approuching her. Slowly. She looked into her eyes which could speak louder than words. Jen had seen this look before. The look of lust and passion. Jen was under her spell and all it took was a few seconds of eye contact.

"Miss Gilmore, how dare you leave me to watch scary films all on my own." She flirted.  
Jen was speechless, she couldnt stop her eyes from staring at her lips, all she wanted to do was be able to get her own upon them. She felt Tilly lean closer.  
"Speechless are we?" She whispered, her voice was low and husky. Jen felt a shiver down her spine. She couldnt handle it anymore. She pulled Tilly forward by the collar of her shirt and began to kiss her with such intensity that they both longed for from each other. Jen hands began searching Tillys body as she pinned her up against the bathroom door. She was loosing it, she had lost her mind, she knew what she wanted and it was to make love to Tilly right this minute.

Jen broke off the kiss before looking into her eyes again and pulling her out the bathroom and into her bedroom. Her smile beamed as she shut the door behind her... 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

would just like to say that im sorry for any typos, the app i used to write on doesnt under line spelling mistakes and wont allow spell checker, how lame eh? ;) hope youre enjoying the story despite all the negativity about the story line at the moment in the actual show. Fingers crossed it gets better! i appriciate all reviews follows and favorites xx

They both collapsed in a panting heap, allowing Jens bed to sink them into its cushiony softness. They both clung onto each other while trying to catch their own breath. They had spent the past half an hour touching, tasting and teasing each other. It was probably the first time they could without having to worry about being caught or having to be rushed, it was just perfect.

After five more minutes of silence Jen lent down and pulled the duvet up, wrapping it around both of them. They laid snuggled up in their half asleep state. "Jen?" "Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
Jen couldn't help but let out a grin that brightened up her whole face. "I love you too. I love you so, so much"  
Slowly, they both fell into a peaceful sleep, still whilst holding each other. One thing was for certain, Jen definitely wouldn't be having any nightmares tonight, not now that she was holding Tilly. To Jen, Tilly was like her prized possession, although she didn't know what she had done to deserve it, it came at a very high price.

A vibrating noise woke Jen from her cloud nine haze. She stirred before looking over to her bed side draw to see her mums face on her mobile screen. She got out of bed and answered it. "Hiya Mum!" she said trying to be enthusiastic.  
"Alright love, was just wondering how you were and if you're still up for boxing day?"  
"I've been great mum, how about you? and of course I'm still coming its all ive been looking forward to!" All except being able to see her girlfriend.  
"Oh goodie, and"  
"Jen baby, come back to bed." Tilly mumbled.  
Jen froze. The other line was silent.  
"Who's that?" Her mother asked finally. "Who's what?" she bluffed.  
"I'm not stupid love, you knew i could always tell when you were lying as the child! Nothings changed"  
Jen paused. She took a deep breath. One thing was never able to do was lie to her mum when she asked a question.

"Its my girlfriend"

There was another silence.  
"Mum, are you alright?" Jen asked worriedly.  
"Oh Jen, I'm ecstatic! Why didn't you tell me? How long have you known each other? Where did you meet?"  
"I'm sorry mum, there was just never a right time and yeah haha..."  
"Aw my daughter has finally got back on her feet. Are you two getting serious then?"  
Jen hesitated, she then looked over at the girl lying on her bed who was looking at her dreamily. "Yeah...I'd say were very serious..."  
She watched as Tilly blushed a shade of pink.  
"Oh Jen, im so happy for you when do i get to meet her?"  
"Well...um..."  
"How about boxing day? Oh wouldn't that be lovely?"  
"Well I'm not too sure, like she may be busy or...something..." She gulped.  
"You haven't even asked her, go on!"  
She looked back over to Tilly who hadn't broke her glance once. "Um, babe, are you doing anything boxing day?"  
"Hm, don't think so...why?"  
"Well you know the family gathering i told you about? Well my mum is very keen to meet you" She gushed.  
"Awh really? i think that would be fine!"

After spending another ten minutes trying to calm her mums excitement down, she finally hung up. She put her phone on charge before crawling back into bed and under the warm covers where her girlfriend lay. She felt a hand on her neck moving the hair from it before leaving a trail of tender kisses were planted down her neck. She felt Tillys hand snake down her side, causing her to shiver slightly. "Babe" She heard Tilly whisper whilst kissing her neck.  
"Yes?" She breathed.  
"Are you sure about this? Its a huge risk..."  
Jen knew this was true. She knew this could ruin her whole career, if they were to be spotted or either of their families suspected anything it could be over. But Jen couldn't help but want Tilly. She wanted her in the most natural way possible, she wanted them to be able to experience the things ordinary couples take for granted.  
"Tilly. I love you, the risk is so high but i want this. I want us..."  
She turned around to face the teenager directly and was greeted by a gorgeous pair of lips.

"I cant believe it. I get to meet your family. Was you mum really looking forward to meeting me?" Tilly asked.  
"Yeah she's really excited to meet you. Be prepared for a day of embarrassing pictures and stories, ever lasting lists of questions and lots of banter"  
"Are they all really like that?" "Yeah, I'm the odd one out i think" She laughed.  
"This reminds me actually" Jen started. "I have to go out shopping tomorrow!"  
Tilly looked at her, confused. "I thought you already went earlier?" She questioned.  
"Yeah well I'm not the best of present buyers i must admit"  
They was a brief pause.  
"Well, I'm not doing anything tomorrow. College is over. Maybe we could go out together?"  
Jen paused. "What go Christmas shopping...together?"  
"Yeah, if you wanted too?"  
A smile crept across Jens face.  
"Yes...I mean why not!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

They had spent all of their quality time talking. It was one of those nights that most people can only ever dream of. They stayed up for hours discussing family, past experiences, secrets, feelings everything. "I remember when i was 14" Jen started. "I remember it was when i had my first ever girlfriend. A lot of people turned on me, even the ones who I never thought ever would. I remember coming home one day after being chased all the way by bullies calling me 'disgusting' 'vile' 'sickening' you name it. It was awful. I got home and felt worthless, i always did. But this time, i was greeted by mum who wasn't meant to be in at the time and she saw the state i was in and made me confess the truth. Honestly, i think its probably the best thing I've ever done. Ever since that day me and her have been the best of friends. God knows what i would've done without her"  
Tilly was fixtated on Jen, she couldn't imagine her being bullied, Jen had always been such a proud character and for her to have gone through that was hard to imagine.  
"Your mum sounds incredible"  
"She really is" Jen remarked. "But how about you, how did you come out?"  
"Hm, well, i always knew there was something different about me. I always remember when all my friends would be talking about what boys they found fit, I'd just be sat there wondering why i didn't find them, or any other boy for that matter, attractive. I realised when i was about 12 that yeah i definitely was gay, but stayed in the closet for another three years. It may of been longer but unfortuantly for me my Dad caught me kissing one of my 'friends' which pretty much confirmed things for him, and my Mum when he told her." Tilly laughed.  
"I guess were just lucky we have open minded parents!" Said Jen.  
Tilly nodded in agreement. Her parents were very open minded and accepted her completely. But were they understanding enough to believe that Tilly was in fact in love with her teacher, and that she loved her back? Was any parent capable of understanding that?  
Jen looked into Tilly's eyes. She could tell that she was deep in thought and maybe a tiny bit worried.  
"You know what Tilly, I always thought you were beautiful. Ever since i first laid eyes on you"  
This was enough to snap Tilly out of her daze. "Did you really?" She blushed trying to contain her huge smile.  
"Of course, i still remember dropping that apple and it landing right by you and Neil"  
Tillys head dropped at the mention of Neils name and straight away Jen picked up on this and lifted her chin up with her finger. "Don't be upset baby."  
Tilly wore her brave face- "Really, I'm fine. Lets just talk about something else please"  
Jen leant forward and planted a long kiss upon her lips. Tilly kissed back before she spoke. "I've actually never had a proper girlfriend. Like ive never...been in love or, or had my parents meet a girlfriend of mine. When i lived in Abescotch I was nothing like i am now, i always went out partying, meeting girls, getting drunk. Its weird to even think of it now..."  
Jens mind wandered into thought as she listened to Tilly. Although what she was hearing did shock her, she couldn't deny that she was the same at that age. She could recall her teenage days quite clearly. She remembered heading out to clubs with her friends most Friday nights, all prepared with their fake ID's. Spending the night drinking, dancing and ocassionally pulling the odd few girls.

She found it impossible to believe that it had been all those 7 years ago that she did that. It seemed like only yesterday. But in all those years she had matured so much into a responsible adult who happened to be making something of her life. Yet whilst all of that was good she couldn't help but crave that excitement that youth brings, the rebelling and recklessness. All the feelings and emotions which Tilly brought her when they were together. She was often shocked by Tilly's maturity at her age, she was wise, beautiful, intelligent and destined to make something of herself. Something Jen didn't believe she herself was at 16. But she also had a cheeky and charming side to her which Jen always seemed to fall for.

"You didn't even tell me about your ex? The one we talked about on the beach!"  
Jen returned focus to the conversation. She was hesitant whether to tell Tilly or not, speaking of past lovers may hurt her she thought. But they were exchanging everything tonight and Tilly would probably hear it sooner or later anyway.

She took a long deep breath.

"Hm. Well, her name was Jamie. We met through a friend and seemed to just click. She shared a passion for art also which is obviously a big part of my life and fascinated me more and it wasn't long before we started dating. Everything was going so well, months past and i felt as though i was falling in love with her more every day" Tilly felt her stomach tightening at the mention of Jen being in love with someone else but never the less carried on listening. "After a year and a bit we were so convinced that we were made for each other...that we were forever, that we actually moved in together. But i think that's where it all began really..." Tilly could see Jen struggling with her own words and reached out for her hand, which she held tightly.  
"It was all going well, we both had jobs, were on top of bills we were perfectly content with our life's and each other...but um, well one day, my aunt. She unfortuantly passed away and it was a huge blow to my life."  
A tear trickled down Jens cheek, as Tilly squeezed her hand in reassurance.  
"Don't carry on baby, i don't want to see you upset" "No. No Tilly, i want to tell you." She said whilst giving a little smile.  
She cleared her throat before continuing.  
"Me and my Aunt were very close, she was paralysed in her legs and spent a lot of time at my house where my Mother could look after her. I saw her everyday. We witnessed each others bad and good days, we'd stay up late talking about whatever crossed our minds, we'd watch television together, I'd tell her about my dreams, my ambitions and how much I seeked to be an artist. I'd show her my artwork and she'd inspire me with her enthusiasm towards it. She was wonderful and for her to be taken away from me out of the blue killed me."  
Tilly could feel herself welling up as she sympathised with the feeling. She held back the tears in order to allow Jen to continue telling her story.  
"I tried not to but I couldn't help but withdraw myself from my surroundings. I quit my job, I hadn't been talking to my family and I unintentionally neglected Jamie. My life just seemed to be going down hill from there. Weeks past and nothing changed if not got worse. I hadn't been eating and the only thing I'd tend to drink was the occasional vodka. I just couldn't handle the grief. But to my luck my mum came and picked me up onto my feet, we helped each other. It took a while but before e i knew it I had a new job and started to rekindle all my bonds with everyone. Well, everyone except Jamie. During my depression, I'd failed to notice how odd she had been acting. She had been spending more hours out at work and out in general. She was constantly texting on her phone and just became very secretive. I should've seen it coming, but i didn't until i witnessed it with my own eyes...Her in bed with another woman, a woman who happened to be one of my uni friends, getting it off in our own bed. The bed i slept in every night. Can you believe it? Whilst I was grieving over the loss of someone who meant the world to me...she was fucking someone else..." Jen felt her voice crack. The tears streamed down her rosy face as Tilly pulled her into her chest and cradled her. They laid there in silence for ages, both crying and holding each other. Tilly was honestly shocked, not just by the story or by Jens open-ness about it, but by how vulnerable Jen was. Tilly as used to feeling patronised by Jen most of the time but as she looked down at her girlfriend who was shaking in her fragile state, she realised that she inside was just a young girl like her. It was like finally seeing under a mask and being revealed to a unexpected truth.

"Tilly..."  
"Yes Jen?" "Promise me, you'll never do that to me. Promise you'll never cheat on me like that. Promise you'll never get bored of me..."

Tilly felt her heart break a little. She held Jen even closer.

"I couldn't if i tried..." She whispered. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The snow continued to fall outside as it coldness seemed to radiate its way inside Jens bedroom. Luckily for her she had her nice warm duvet accompanied by the girl who meant the world to her. Jen had only ever dreamt of spending a night with Tilly like this. One where they could tell each other everything. She was so relieved to be able to tell Tilly about Jamie and her auntie and all that happened, she was even more relieved at Tillys positive reaction towards it.

She let out a soundless yawn. She could feel a streak of her skin through her cheek which was tight from where the tears of last night dried. It had been the first time she'd opened up to anyone about what had actually happened, the full story. But as she told it she could tell that Tilly was 100% listening to every word she was saying. She felt bad at the fact that she wasn't there for Tilly when she needed it most but none the less she was there to help Jen recover whilst telling of her heartbreak.

Tilly began to wriggle in Jens arm slightly. She opened her eyes slowly as she adjusted to her new surroundings. She turned her body around to face Jen and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. "Good Morning, Gorgeous" smiled Jen.  
"Morning you. Just checking that this was real" Tilly grinned back.  
"Well, hows this for reality?" With that Jen wrapped arms arms around Tillys neck and pulled her into a slow passion kiss. Tilly felt herself leaning closer to Jen, allowing her hands to roam Jens body, she was beginning to get hot.

With a swift motion Tilly rolled herself on top of Jen, straddling her. She looked down at the teacher. She took a minute to admire her beauty. Her flawless porcelain skin, her gleaming brown eyes, her perfectly shaped eyebrows and her red lips. Those lips that she always dreamed to be on her own. She couldn't believe she was lucky enough to have a girl this beautiful to call her own.

Tilly dragged her body down Jen and slowly began to lift up her oversized bed T-shirt, revealing her smooth bare stomach. Tilly seductively looked into Jens eyes as she lent down began to kiss up from her abdomen leaving light marks of red lipstick marks as she did so. She carried on kissing up until she reached the bottom of her breast before she pulled the baggy shirt over Jens head. She then returned to kissing through her cleveage, smirking at the sound of Jens moaning above, and up to her neck which she sucked lightly.

Zzzzz.

The sound of Jens phone vibrating violently on her cabinet made them both jump and snapped them out of their lustful state. Tilly rolled off Jen and collapsed onto the pillow beside her grunting while Jen read her text.

"Its from Diane, she says she thinks she and Sinead wont be home for another hour or so." Said Jen putting her phone back down. Tilly watched as she did so and just about caught a glimpse of her phone before it went to lock screen. She was pretty sure that Jens screen saver was the photo that they had together whilst at the beach where they had their first kiss.

"You're adorable." Tilly said through her smile.

Jen glanced down at her and bit back a giggle. She returned to her comfortable warm state back under the duvet with Tilly where they began holding each other close. They lay there for a couple of minutes, both sensitive to each others touch as their hands smoothed up and down their bodies. The warmth radiated alone was enough to make one another feel protected from the cold mean world that waited outside. As long as they were in this room right now with each other, nothing else mattered.

Jen looked into Tillys eyes, which seemed to be distracted in a deep thought. For a second she tried to work out what was on her mind but that was one of the things about Tilly. Being an artist Jen could easily predict a persons thoughts, attitude, opinions but Tilly was just so hard to read, she was unpredictable, which always left Jen excited. She loved the mystery behind it all. Unfortuantly for herself she had a expressional face with failed to hide any sort of emotion.

"Last night" Tilly started. "I woke up at least six times. I doubt you saw because you were asleep everytime i saw you. But, everytime i woke up panicking. Panicking that this had all been a dream, a cruel one. But as soon as i saw you or felt you holding me, i felt such relief." She looked up at Jen. "I really haven't a clue what I'd do without you"

Jen heart sunk a little. She knew the reason Tilly had been panicking that it was all a dream would be because of the amount of times she had ended things. She'd always have that guilt upon her shoulders but she was with Tilly now. She knew what she wanted, she stopped denying herself from it and it had been one of the best choices she had made. Now she and her heart were content with happiness.

"Tilly, i know I've made mistakes. I know you're fed up of hearing me telling you all these things because you're scared that I'll break you again but were together now. You're all i care about, please trust me. I know i can be pretentious and patronising sometimes but I've never done it intentionally before, I'd never want to hurt you. I know i have and if i could undo it i would but what matters is that were in this with each other now and its the best thing I've ever allowed myself to do. Just remember, were a couple. You" She said as she tapped Tillys nose "are my girlfriend and no one can change that. Just think of all the stuff we've got planned. Were going Christmas shopping later, were spending Christmas evening together and you're meeting my family on boxing day. We are like any ordinary couple, we've just got to be extremely careful. As long as were careful and we love and trust each other, we'll work"

Jen knew that her reply was more like a speech than anything, but as she saw her lovers face light up beneath her she didn't care. Seeing her girlfriend smile was priceless and worth any amount of declaration of the love she had for her.

"I love you"

It was the three words that made Jens stomach flip inside her.

"I love you too!" She replied honestly.

Jen looked at the clock. 9:30?! Diane would be back soon. "Come on then baby, best get a move on before Diane and Sinead get home!"  
Tilly groaned and pulled the pillow over her face, in a cute childlike way, but none the less began to get up and get dressed again.

By 9:40 she was done and Jen had walked her to the door.  
"I'm sorry i couldn't of made you breakfast or anything, it sucks i have to throw you out like this."  
"Don't be silly you, I've had the most amazing night." She said taking Jens chin between her finger and thumb and planting a lingering kiss upon her lips.  
"Ill see you later!"  
"Bye Gorgeous!" With that she shut the door and turned around to the sight of empty bottles and cups, which she immediately threw away and washed up. As if on cue, Diane soon walked through the door accompanied by Sinaed. It was safe to say they looked rough and were experiencing major hangovers. "Arghh Jen can you calm it with that noise?" Complained Sinead.  
"Yeah well good morning to you too!" laughed Jen.  
"I'm sorry love but I'm going to head straight up to bed, had a mad night, ill speak to you later though!" Said Diane as she and Sinaed made their way up to their bedrooms.

The coast was clear. She was able to spend the day out without getting interrogated by Diane. She could spend even more quality time with her girlfriend and hopefully Tilly could lend her a hand on helping what presents to buy her family, considering she was going to be apart of it.

It was going to be perfect.

Apologises for the short chapter, i promise to get to the goods bits soon, but enjoy for now! All reviews, follows and favorites are very much appreciated! :-) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven!

Hey everyone! I was just wondering iwhat you guys think about me changing ttghe rating to an M? because i cant help but think ttghey need to start spicing it up a bit haha. Enjoy this ccvhapter and all favorites, reviews and follows are appriciated x

It was two o clock when Jen was ready to leave. She'd spent the past hours showering, changing and tidying. She felt great and the last thing she needed was a small clue to jeopardise her chances with Tilly along with her career. She had arranged to meet Tilly at 2 but in her precautious state was already late. She quickly took her bag and keys and headed out before she could get stalled anymore. She climbed into her jeep, tossing her stuff into the back and began to reverse out the drive way. She drove for no more than five minutes, where she stopped outside the convenience shop which was near Tillys house. She saw Tilly standing outside. Jen pulled up slowly and ushered for her to get in while looking around to see if anyone was watching. She got in and they quickly drove off. Soon they were out of the village and Jen let go of the breath she had been holding. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders as they slid down and wrapped around her neck loosely. "I was starting to think you were going to leave me to freeze in that cold, Miss Gilmore!" Tilly teased.  
"Sorry, I was just ,along sure the flat was alright before I left. How long are you aloud for anyway?"  
"How long do you think you will be able to put up with me?"  
"Hmmmm" Jen teased, pretending she had to think about it. Tilly laughed and slapped her arm playfully. "I was thinking maybe we could go into Liverpool? The towns bound to have much more stuff than here and they'll be less possibility of bumping into anyone?"  
"Yeah that sounds good!"  
So off they went to Liverpool. As simple as that. That was probably one of the best things about Jen. Her ability to spring ideas upon you at last minute. Her spare of the moment ideas that always left her had climbed over to the front seat next to Jen, who had turned on the radio and was listening to the charts. Honestly, she had no idea who half the singers were and never even heard any of the songs, only recognizing some briefly from what Diane listened to on the radio in the morning, or what Sinaed blared out from her bedroom. But none the less, Tilly seemed to be enjoying it, Jen watched as she sang with such enthusiasm which left her laughing. The sound of beeping interrupted Tilly as she was about to get to the good bit, it was her phone. She sat up in her chair and lent over to the back in search of the handbag which contained her phone. As she did so Jen turned to see what she was doing and she didn't complain as she saw the view of her girlfriends bum. Tilly looked up at her and laughed.  
"Keep your eyes back on the rode you!" She winked.  
Jen smirked and did as she was told. "Anything important?" "Its my mum, she said its definitely fine for me to go out on boxing day!" She smiled. "That's great! Now there's no excuse on helping me find these gifts"  
"Are you really that bad?"  
"Tilly, honest to god."  
They both laughed together. They carried on laughing, talking and joking until finally they reached the mall. They parked and went in to the packed shopping center. Although there was no denying how busy it was, the atmosphere was uplifting and put them both in the Christmas Spirit. Jen was fascinated by the decorations, the whole place was lit up by frosty blue lights which glowed brightly and warmly. Their were pillars from the floor that came up to the ceiling which were coated in shiny yellow lights, which did a good job with contrasting upon the blue ones. But the thing that drew her in most was the huge Christmas tree which greeted everyone as they walked in with its golden lights. Its huge baubles were almost the size of someones head, and were organized perfectly so that both the red and purple were an equal amount. Right at the top sat the star which dazzled and shone perfectly. Jen couldn't wait until it got a bit later when the night sky would be out and the only thing lighting it would be the brightness of the tree. Tilly could see that Jen was clearly in love with it, her lips were parted and her eyes grew wide. Jen rummaged around in her bag and pulled out her Nikon camera, which she had only bought today by chance. "Come on, let's make some memories!" She winked as she took Tillys hand ands they ran over to get closer to it. They took dozens of photos together, by themselves and just the decorations alone. Jen knew she would enjoy looking through them all tonight.  
Finally they started their quest on finding the perfect presents.  
"So what's your mum like? Is she into perfume? Jewellery? Books?"  
"She likes all those things, but I just want to get her something perfect. Oh and I've got her bath sets like three times in a row now, so I don't think that would be good either!" They continued to browse shop after shop until they came across one called 'evolution' it wasn't the sort of shop Tilly would usually go in but in a good way it stuck out from all the other expensive and busy shops. It was full of candles, incense sticks, glass ornaments and other spiritual things. It had a cool relaxed atmosphere which put them both at ease after having to practically barge through a moshpit of people. Jen walked to the back of the shop where all the glass things were kept whilst Tilly looked at all the gemstones near the counter. There was a blueish green coloured crystal candle holder which had caught Jens eye. A lady came over to her and had explained that it worked by having a type of essence dropped into the top while the candle at the bottom worked to make the smell fill the whole room. It was definitely original and thoughtful, she was sure that her mum would very much enjoy it along with the book they had just bought her. It would be perfect for her to unwind with. She purchased it knowing that now all she had to do was buy an additional present on top then she'd be sorted. Jen then collected Tilly who had been waiting for her at the front. They held hands whilst carrying their shopping in the other and walked to the nearest Starbucks. They were in need of some sugar to boost their energy levels. Jen insisted on buying the drinks but Tilly was determined to buy them, she felt bad that Jen always bought her everything, so they ordered and found a seat. "So this is what being in a 'proper' relationship feels like, eh?" Winked Tilly as she sipped her latte. "I know. Its strange, but I like it. Just wish I didn't have to still be so paranoid!"  
"Aw no Jen honestly, no one we know ever comes here. You shouldn't stress about it!"  
"I know, but if I'm honest even if we were on the other side of the world I'd still be paranoid, just don't worry about it." She smiled. They carried on drinking they drinks, Tilly could sense that admitting it had made Jen even more precautious.  
Tilly cupped Jens hand which had been resting on the coffee table and lent over the table to plant a kiss on her girlfriends lips. "See?" Started Tilly, looking around. "No one cares."  
Sometimes Jen would forget how observant Tilly was. She loved how she could pick up on these things, if she was upset or something was annoying her. "You are a definitely keeper" Jen blushed, looking down the table, not being able to look Tilly in the eye. "Good, because you won't be getting rid of me again" she replied, sounding jokey but actually being serious. Once they had finished, they went and looked in the remaining shops in search of the few amount of other presents they needed to get. While along with Tilly, she was able to find the perfect gifts. Inviting her to come had been a huge success and her expertees in present finding were A star. It had started to get late and it was already dark outside. Jen ticked the last name from her list before they both made their way back out the entrance. Once again they were greeted by the large tree, but this time it looked ten times better as its light illuminated the whole shopping center. They took more photos together, before getting back into Jens warm Jeep and driving back home. Nothing much was said, they were both exhausted from being on their feet all day, but were just happy to be in one another's presence. "Thank you so much for today" Said Tilly with a tone of sincerity.  
"Aw its no problem!" Jen said screwing her nose up.  
"No Jen, honestly, thank you for everything. The money you spend on me, looking after me, making me laugh, smile, just making me happy in general. I really appreciate it all." "You're so cute and very ,much worth it! I'd pay any amount of money to see my girlfriend happy!"  
Tilly's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her being Jens girlfriend.

They were both home by 9pm. Jen walked in struggling with her shopping and was greeted by Diane who was in the kitchen. "I was just about to ring you love!"  
Jen found Diane's motherly attitude towards her very cute. "Sorry, I've been out shopping!"  
"I can see that, what an improvement since last time, eh? Did you want a brew love?"  
"Um' no thank you, I think I, just going to go straight to bed. Were talk properly in the morning though?"  
"Alright, night!"

She managed to get all her bags up to her room and stored them under her bed. She'd have hell to go through tomorrow when she was to have no choice but to wrap them all up. She undressed into her pajamas and curled up in bed, she reached her camera which she had earlier put on the side and had a proper look at the photos she had taken. She smiled and ran her finger over Tilly's face on the screen. The day they had couldn't have been anymore of a success. She knew now though that she would probably have to wait until Christmas evening in order to see her again, but she couldn't wait.

Before she went to sleep feel to sleep she took her phone and sent a text to Tilly. I simple text that contained an infinite amount of meaning.  
"I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight!

They hadn't seen each other for the next few days leading up to Christmas, but before they knew it, it was already Christmas Eve evening. Jen had been helping Diane out with organizing her bits for the party, Jen had been constantly visiting the convenience shop for things which she kept forgetting. Secretly, she couldn't help but hope she may of bumped into Tilly on the way but to her misfortune hadn't. Tilly had been spending her day in bed. Ever since she had woken up she had stayed watching Christmas movies on her TV. She was such a child at heart, it wasn't just a one off thing either, no, she'd do this every year. She loved to be reminded of her childhood and at the moment 'Toy Story' was doing the trick.

Her phone vibrated from under her pillow making her jump and snap out of her fixation which was on the television. She read the text.  
"Hey baby, sorry I havnt replied been busy helpin D with the party things. Hope you're okay, miss you xxx" She grinned at her phone.  
"Its fine babe. Can't wait to see you tomorrow, miss you too X"  
She really couldn't wait for tomorrow. She looked forward to all the sly glances, all the small talk and to be able to admire Jen's beauty all night long. It had only been a few days but Tilly still couldn't help but miss her. The only thing keeping her spirits up were the sweet occasional texts that Jen sent her. But she was more than prepared for tomorrow, she had all her presents under her bed, all wrapped and ready and her new dress was hung up in her wardrobe waiting to be worn. All she had to do now is wait.

Elsewhere, Jen had finished with helping Diane and was now upstairs wrapping presents. She was overall very pleased with her purchases this year and just hoped they liked them too. She was particularly nervous about giving Tilly her present. She took Diane's and Sinead's presents and went downstairs to put them under the tree ready for the morning to come. She was actually surprised at how big her pile was considering she'd only been living in hollyoaks for a few months. She was greatful to be surrounded by so many generous people.

She looked up at the clock and to her surprise, it was already 11pm. That would explain why the lights and television had been off and why it was so quiet due to Diane and Sinead being in bed. She went back upstairs and checked her phone whilst getting in bed, feeling her heart flip as she read the text from Tilly.  
"Goodnight now gorgeous. Try get some sleep tonight and not be too excited that santa's coming ;)3" she replied as she laid back onto her pillows. Her eyes began to droop shut slowly and before she knew it she was in a peaceful sleep...

"ITS CHRIIISTMASSSSSS!"

Jen awoke to the loud shouts and music coming from downstairs. It was only 10am and she had been the only one still in bed which was a first. She put a hoodie over her vest and made her way downstairs. "Merry Christmas Jen!" Said Sinead, who had surprisingly been put in a good mood thanks to the occasion.  
"Merry Christmas!" She replied.  
"Right, everyone's up now?!" Shouted Diane as she came out of the kitchen with a glass of what looked like, wine. She was wearing a pair of reindeer antlers with a piece of purple tinsel wrapped around her neck. She came and sat down on the sofa next to Jen and Sinead.  
"Right then...who's gonna start?" Jen was surprised at the O'Connors attitude towards Christmas. She wasn't expecting much of a reaction at all but their spirits were enough to raise her own. She was actually quite excited, as though she was a child again. She watched as Sinead and Diane opened their presents, she was happy to see their reaction to hers. Sinead seemed to be pleased with the top she had bought her, which Tilly had helpful recommend, along with the Rita Ora CD she wanted. Diane also seemed to be pretty chuffed with the cook book and perfume she'd got her. Jen herself was extremely thankful for the pencil set that she had before said she wanted, proving that Diane did pay attention to what she rambled on about sometimes. Also the Jessie Ware album and the Banksy DVD from Sinead. They all exchanged hugs thank yous before starting preparation for Christmas Dinner. Jen wondered how Tilly was, she wondered if she was pleased with what she had got. She wondered if maybe one year they could share Christmas together, waking up to each others angelic faces, exchanging gifts, cooking up dinner, spending the day cuddled up watching movies all evening. It sounded pretty perfect to Jen. Sinead had put her CD in the player and was now blasting out "How We Do" as she helped set out the table. They all sang along, particularly Diane who was on her second glass already despite it being just past 11am. "Awh, I can't wait to see what Bart has got me!" Said Sinead. It had clearly been on her mind for a while now. "Has he not got the hint that you want that paul boutique bag? That's all you seem to be going on about when you're with him!" Laughed Diane, receiving a sarcastic smile from her step daughter.  
Jen wondered what Tilly had got her. Not that she cared, she would love anything that she was given from that girl. She had the power to make the simplest things seem so special. God Jen couldn't wait to see her later.

They spent the afternoon eating Diane's beautifully cooked lunch, pulling crackers and telling the incredibly terrible jokes that came inside them. They then wasted a few hours watching films before it was starting to approach evening. The party started at seven and now it was five, Diane was starting to panic. Jen helped her by sorting out the decorations whilst she was in the kitchen faffing around with the party food. By six everything was near enough done. Jen headed upstairs to have a shower. She got out feeling great and then even better after putting on her new dress. It was a pretty short red dress which showed off her gorgeous legs perfectly. She pinned her hair up into a neat bun before straightening her fringe and doing her make up. Tonight she was out to impress, that went without saying.

Jen could hear chatting from down stairs, people were starting to arrive. She knew that she'd need to go down now and give Diane a hand. Before glancing in the mirror one last time she went. It was only quarter past seven but already the room was filling up a lot. Jen wondered how Diane knew half of the people there, the majority of them were (unsurprisingly) men, but actually seemed rather classy. She stood by them laughing and rubbing up their arms, the wine that she'd started drinking in the morning had taken its toll and made her loosen up quite a bit. Sinead was sitting on the sofa glaring at her mother, clearly grossed out by seeing her mother flirting. She looked at her phone, wondering where Bart and the rest of the gang were.

Jen walked through the balloons that were laying on the floor and into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine, allowing herself to loosen up a little. The music was playing so loud she was surprised that the neighbours hadn't came round and complained yet. It would honestly be a miracle if they got through the whole night without the police knocking on the doors.

Loud cheers from in the living room made Jen turn round. Bart had finally got here, along with George, Ruby, Esther. Jens heart dropped. "Where's Tilly?" She thought. Her hopes collapsed as the door shut and there was no Tilly to be seen what so ever. Jen felt her mood taking a bad turn, she suddenly didn't want to be there at all. She waited a minute before sighing and marching back up stairs. She opened up the door to her bedroom and collapsed into her bed. All her effort into trying to look nice for her girlfriend had been pointless. She was acting like a 5 year old but she didn't care. Her phone hadn't received any new messages either. Maybe she went out with her family? Maybe her parents didn't want her to go? Maybe it was because of Jen? What if she was having second thoughts...

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Jen shouted, grumpily. The door opened and revealed a beautiful young red head wearing a green dress which complimented her figure greatly. Her legs looked smooth and toned as they led down to a pair of furry boots. Her smoky eyes were coated in eyeliner and a light amount of green eye shadow to match her dress. But her lips, there was something about her plump lips which made them just so kissable. Jens mood instantly changed back into the cheerful one she had been in earlier, all it took was the sight in front of her to do the trick.  
"Merry Christmas, you" she said seductively.  
Her words and the tone of her voice brought shivers to Jens spine. "I didn't think you were coming!" Jen said, trying ignore the temptation to throw Tilly on the bed and to just have her way with her there and then.  
"Is this why you're sulking up here?" She winked, of course she had been spot on. "Oh shhhhh! Hushed Jen as she got out of bed and started to tickle Tilly. She let out a little squeal before managing to get Jen off her. "The guys don't know I'm here yet. I told them I would be a bit late and then when I got here it was so busy and I couldn't see you. I just gathered you'd be up here, which is good , considering now I can give you your presents!" And with that she handed Jen a bag.  
"Aw Tilly, you know that you didn't actually have to get me anything. Thank you!"  
Jen took the bag and placed it on the floor, she then got up and pulled out some neatly wrapped gifts from under her bed and gave them to Tilly. She watched her girlfriends face lit up. "I don't know what to open first!" She said looking at each one.  
"Hmmm" Jen started. "I think you should start with this one" She pointed to the smallest present. Tilly smiled and began to rip the paper from the tiny present...It was a necklace that, had reminded Jen of Tilly for some reason. Tilly ran her hands over the silver chain and the heart charm, she looked closer at the heart which was engraved with fancy writing saying "breaking boundaries, defying convention". She could tell that it wouldn't of been cheap. "Thank you so much!" Jen was pleased by her reaction.  
"Here let me put it on for you." Said Jen taking the necklace and carefully putting it around Tillys neck. It fitted perfectly.  
"Now I think you should open one of mine" Said Tilly. Jen looked at the presents and picked up the biggest one. "No, no. Open that one at the end" "Okay haha, I'll open this one instead?" She said picking up a small parcel. Tilly nodded in approval and Jen began to open it up. It was a bunch of tribal bracelets, a lot like the ones she'd usually wear. She took them off the tag and put them on her wrist among the others. "Thank you beautiful, I'd been wanting more of these!" Jen thanked, giving Tilly a kiss on the cheek. Tilly blushed and then took her next present, carefully opening it. She'd pick at the cellotape, making sure it wouldn't split into two and peeled it along the paper on both sides before pulling it open. It was a book. She lifted it up and into her lap. It was a brown hardback book with a golden arches in each corner giving it a kind of old fashioned vibe. Tilly opened it to the first page, she flicked through the pages slowly, her mouth open. She could feel her sight becoming blurred as tears collected in her eyes. It was a diary, not just a normal one but a diary of Jens feelings. Each page was full of writing followed by a drawing, it dated all the way back to the 16th of April, the day on the beach where they shared their first kiss. "Oh Jen." She whispered. "This is so perfect, thank you so much!" She got up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck and sobbed happy tears on her chest. Throughout their relationship the main thing that worried Tilly was how Jen was feeling, Jen was often one to keep her feelings under wraps. But now she'd be able to see how she really felt...what Tilly actually meant to her. "Don't cry beautiful." Jen started, kissing her head. "I'm glad you like it so much"  
"I absolutely love it. You've done a great job at showing up my presents now haven't you!" Tilly joked wiping away the tears from her eyes. "I think you should open the big one now though" she said pointing to the one Jen was originally going to open.  
"Oh so I'm allowed now?" She winked. She tore the paper open and took its containings out. It was a canvas which looked like Tilly had painted. Its background was a dark deep blue, but through the middle was what looked like a voice frequency chart which was coloured a light blue. It was original and very artistic, Jen liked it.  
"Did you paint this yourself?"  
"I did. But I didn't paint it just to look at"  
Jen looked up from the painting and glanced at her puzzled.  
"There's an app you can download on your phone, which can scan the canvas. It detects the voice frequency and can play it aloud for you to hear. It says 'I love you' so you can hear my voice whenever you like" Jen was taken aback by this. She couldn't believe that Tilly would've gone through all the trouble to do that for her, although she didn't deny how long the diary had taken her. She was empowered by Tilly's originality, she would've never thought of such a unique and special gift.  
"You did all this for me?"

"Jen..." she took a step closer. "I'd do anything for you..."

She leaned in and their lips locked properly for the first time in what seemed like months. The familiar feel of each others well defined lips reminded them of what they had been missing out on.

"Yep..." thought Jen. "This is what Christmas is all about." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

After all the hugging, kissing and thanking they sneakily went back down to the party. Tilly first, then followed by Jen. "Tilly there you are! Merry Christmas, what were you doing up there?" Asked George. Jen froze as George questioned her but Tilly just answered cooly telling him she needed the bathroom and had only got there a few minutes ago, putting Jen back at ease. It had to be said that she was often impressed by Tilly's ability to act so well. She herself was a terrible liar and always had been. "Well now you're here we can have a good dance. I've got presents for you!" He said with a cheeky grin. Tilly turned around and smiled at Jen flirtatiously who return the favour and watched as she went after her friends who had already walked off. Jen admired her body as she did so, she had the perfect amount of curves and a great posture. The dress had done a brilliant job of showing it off. Quickly she was snapped out of her day dream by Diane asking her to pour her another drink. In the 20 minutes or so that Jen had been gone Diane seemed to have gotten ten times more drunk. "Are you sure you want another one?" She asked precautiously. "Jen its Christmas...IM GETTIN HAMMEREDDD" She shouted. Everyone else in the room cheered as she shouted, encouraging her even more. She turned the knob of the sterio up and everyone raised there glass and began dancing even harder. Jen sighed and turned her back to the party as she poured herself a second glass of wine. She couldn't of been more relieved that she was going out early tomorrow morning so she wouldnt have to put up with Dianes hangover. Instead she would be on the road with the most beautiful girl she'd ever met. Her perfect girlfriend. She turned around and watched her as she danced with George. She twirled round with the same dazzling smile that she always had. She was completely gorgeous, Tilly glanced over at Jen and bit her lip as she acknowledged the fact Jens eyes were fixed on her and only her. Jen felt her heart melt. She knew that her family were going to love Tilly as much as she did, especially her mother.

They had arranged it all a few days ago. Tilly was to meet Jen outside the house at 5:30am, early she knew, but from Chester to London was a long drive and they wanted to be on the safe side. None of the others would be up at that time considering their present state anyway. Tilly had all her stuff ready at home and was prepared so she could leave straight after she did her hair, applied make up ect in the morning. Jen was the same, she had reassured Tilly that if she was tired (which she would be) she could easily have a nap whilst on the way. They both settled on the decision that they would stick to as much as the truth as possible when they got there. They had met at the art exhibition and they did go to the beach the following day. But they werent to say anything about Tilly being a student in sixth form, they would tell everyone that she was also studying in university. That way nothing could possibly go pear shaped. The thumping music was starting to get to Jens head, she wasn't as much as a raver as she was in her youth. It was giving her quite the head ache. She decided to call it a night. Tilly looked like she was having a great time with her friends so she didn't go over to say anything, she would see her tomorrow anyway. She went over and told Diane, who was too busy trying to get on a bunch of blokes to really care. She went in her bedroom and began to undress from her party attire. She has half way through sliding her dress off when the door opened. Jen jumped and grabbed on to her dress to cover up her chest. She was greeted by the sight of none other than Tilly, she was smirking as she closed the door behind her. Jen let out the breath she had been holding. "How come you didn't say goodnight?" "Tilly what are you doing up here? What if someone saw you?" Tilly didn't seem to be listening to her, she walked forward and pushed Jen up against her wall. Her hands gripping Jens arms above her head. She began kissing Jens lips, slowly at first and gradually turning very passionate. She dragged her lips down to her teachers neck and began licking, kissing and gently sucking it. Jen moaned. She entwined her fingers with Tilly's and directed her towards her bed. They collapsed onto it while continuing to kiss. Jen could taste the alcohol on Tillys lips which explained her straight forward confidence. But none the less she was turned on and continued to allow Tilly to undress her.

It was 3am and everyone had left. Jen had decided it would be best for Tilly to stay with her over night, she couldnt let the girl walk home this late at night and she'd get more sleep if she was to stay with Jen. Tilly had no objects to the idea, any plan which allowed her to spend more time with Jen was a great one. She texted her mum who said it would be fine and then Sinead and George to say she was ill and went straight home. For hours they had been cuddled up in bed in each others warm embrace. Their bare bodies fitted together perfectly, like a jigsaw puzzle. They snoozed peacefully until Jens alarm clock vibrated heavily against her bedside cabinet, waking them both. Usually Tilly would be grumpy waking up at this time in the morning but when she awoke to feel Jens arms holding her a smiled creeped onto her face. Jen on the other hand was used to getting up early and thought nothing of it. Tilly rolled over to face Jen. "Morning Beautiful" she whispered, her eyes still not fully open. "Morning you!" Jen replied kissing the teen lightly on the nose. "I best start to get ready" she pouted. Jen made her way out of bed and into the bathroom to have a shower.

While alone Tilly got out of bed. She used the chance to be nosy. She'd never really seen Jens bedroom properly. The walls were a purple and cream colour, inside them contained her double bed which was leant against the wall. By the side of it was her wardrobe full of her shirts, dresses and leggings and next to that her chest of draws. On top of it sat various different purfumes, Tilly picked one up and enhaled the inside of its lid. The sweet smell of what could easily be recognised as Jen lingered there. She placed it back down gently and stepped over to the corner where Jens chair was. It was a Orkney chair with a small purple cushion placed on its seat. Little did she know this was a place that Jen spend most of her time in, whether it be drawing, reading, texting or what ever. It was one of her prized possessions. Just as Tilly was about to walk off she noticed something under the cushion. Being nosy, she slide it out from under the pillow. It was a small black note pad. Tilly opened it up to find it was full of drawings. Each of something different, flowers, vases, landscapes but all of them having extremely detailed features making them seem very realistic. She smiled flicking through the pages until she got to the last page which had been drawn on, she paused for a second to admire the latest sketch. It was a headshot drawing of Tilly. She traced over it with the tip of her finger. It was a very accurate picture and just looking at it made Tilly's mouth curve into a big smile.

Just then the door opened and in stepped Jen with a towel wrapped around her. Quickly Tilly snapped the notebook shut and tried it behind her back, in hope Jen wouldn't see despite it being obvious she already had. Jen smirked at her, she knew that her girlfriend must of took the chance to snoop around and she liked it. She liked that Tilly would want to see her belongings and what sort of things she liked.

She began to get dressed, trying her best to deny Tilly who tried to take advantage of the opportunity, putting on some leggings, a floral dress and her casual blazer. She stood glancing in the mirror for a second, making sure she was looking okay. Tilly came up from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist. She began to kissed up her neck until she got to the back of her ear. "You always look so beautiful" she whispered, making Jen blush slightly. "And I don't even have my makeup in yet" she winked before making her way to the bathroom to apply it.

Not long after they arrive at Tilly's house. Tilly quietly enters, not waiting to disturb her parents this early. She goes to the bathroom to have a shower before getting changed and perfecting her hair. Satisfied she then takes her bag full of presents, struggling to get them downstairs. She quickly scribbled something down on a bit of paper to remind her parents that she would be going out today and makes her way back out to the jeep. Although it was still early in the morning, Jen was still worried about being seen so quickly took Tilly's things to put in the boot and they head off.

They had been driving for hours yet whilst being in each others company it had flown by like a dream. Occasionally they'd stop for refreshments and it felt amazing to be able to act as a couple out in the open for a change, overwelming even. They held hands as they walked and it was clear to the few people who were around that they were just two people in love.

Loved up more than ever they reached London. It felt weird being so far away from home to Tilly but Jen seemed to know where everything was which was comforting. Jen told memories she had of living here as they admired the sights they drove past. Tilly was more than happy to listen as she learnt more about her lover, she wanted to know everything. They giggled together at Jens stories before finally pulling into a driveway.

Suddenly Tilly felt herself becoming nauseous. She looked up at the big intimidating house that belonged to Jens family. "Here we are babe" she smiled looking at Tilly. "Oh no, what's wrong?" She asked after seeing her girlfriends frightened expression. "Im just a bit scared..." She admitted. "Well don't worry. Honestly, my family are going to love you. You have nothing to he scared of" Tilly still didn't look very convinced. "Hey, were in this together Tilly. I love you, okay?" She took her girlfriends hand before leaning in and giving her a kiss.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I'd really like you to let me know what you think and if you want more! :) 


End file.
